


The Son

by Edoraslass



Series: The Moon and the Sun [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet of family life, from Theodred and Eledher's grown son</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Son

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember if someone on LJ asked for this or not, but I kind of think that was the case. 
> 
> SO MANY THANKS to [just_ann_now](http://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now), for being the best beta in the known universe, who also still had a copy of this on her computer when I was tearing my hair out trying to find it on mine.
> 
> ~*

When my _faeder_ arrived home from an engagement in the field, I would run as fast as I could to meet him. Sometimes he would swing me up into the saddle in front of him; sometimes he was already dismounted and would then scoop me into his arms and hold me close while I hugged his neck. 

_Faeder_ would carry me to where my _modor_ waited at the foot of the stair of the Great Hall. He would lay his hand against my _modor_ ’s cheek, saying, “You see I have returned whole, Eledher” (even if he bore some small wound), and her whole face lit up with relief and joy at his return. 

After _Faeder_ had passed necessary words with his counselors, he would come to the chamber he and _Modor_ shared, where a bath would be waiting. She would scrub his back and wash his hair, playfully scolding him when he flinched at having snarls combed smooth. He would tell us of the things he had done while he had been away, and _Modor_ would, in return, relay to him happenings in Edoras. He never talked of battles in detail, for my _modor_ ’s sake as much as mine, I think, though of course I do not know what he told her when they were alone.

Sometimes I would insist on bathing with him. We could never convince _Modor_ to join us, no matter how _Faeder_ or I tried to persuade her, although she usually ended up soaking wet from my splashing. 

On those evenings after my _faeder_ had come home, there was always a great feast. It did not last late into the night; _Faeder_ would plead weariness and the need for a good night’s sleep in a comfortable bed. His men would joke and say he had gotten soft in his old age; I was too young to understand the knowing twinkle in their eyes and the slight flush which rose to my _modor_ ’s cheeks. 

_Faeder_ and _Modor_ would put me to bed, and then _Faeder_ would pull the door that adjoined my room to theirs firmly shut. _Modor_ always left it ajar when he was away, so that I knew she was nearby, and a great feeling of security came over me when it was closed. Barely audible voices and low murmurs through a closed door meant my _faeder_ was home, and all was well.


End file.
